1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having fastener assemblies for attaching the heat dissipating device to a heat-generating component.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), to transfer heat through conduction away from the electronic package, thus preventing over-heating of the electronic package. One apparatus for attaching the heat sink on the CPU includes four through holes defined in four corners of the heat sink, four threaded holes defined in a retainer, four screws, and four springs. The screws are pushed to extend through the springs and the through holes of the heat sink and a motherboard in order to engage into the threaded holes of the retainer, thereby attaching the heat sink onto the CPU mounted on the motherboard.
However, since the screws and the springs are discrete components prior to attachment of the heat sink onto the motherboard, the individual screws and springs are all easily to fall to the motherboard unexpectedly during the attachment and detachment of the heat sink to/from the motherboard. Additionally, in mass production, the assembly process of the screws and the springs can be time-consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, a heat dissipation device having improved fastener assemblies for securing a heat sink to a heat-generating component, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.